


I Had a Dream

by NSFM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFM/pseuds/NSFM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sayasuki's Doujinshi “M☆M Erotic”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my primary language, so beware of possible (probable) grammar mistakes

There were many people surrounding me, snickering.  
Where was I?  
That voice...  
"Are you awake Homura?"  
The initial confusion subsided as I slowly started to gain both consciousness and curiosity.  
What was going on?  
I wasn't scared at all, despite the weirdness of the situation.  
I was blind.  
Blindfolded to be exact.  
My wrists were tied together behind my back, while I was kneeling on the ground.  
I was wearing my usual uniform.

"I knew you would have liked it, Homura."  
By the tone of her voice she was smiling, mocking me in her soft and sweet way I liked so much, while people kept whispering in familiar voices.  
Madoka's foot softly touched my left leg.  
I started twitching, as a strong stream of electricity climbed my spine.  
"People are more sensitive while blindfolded, right?"  
Her toes were rubbing my thigh, slowly climbing towards my belly.  
I didn't answer.  
"Homura?"  
"Ehm-mm-yeah, no, I don't like it" I answered, as the snickering around me became laughing.  
"Homura, I want to feel the touch of your hair."  
She seemed so innocent and pure.  
"I want to step on your head, Homura."  
I wanted it too.  
My body was shaking in expectation.  
"If that's what you want."  
"Is it really ok?"  
I stopped talking and lowered my back until my forehead touched the smooth ground.  
Did she actually do it? What a weirdo!  
I heard them clearly.  
I didn't care.

Her foot finally touched the back of my head, the voices where no more.  
My heart was pumping faster and stronger, humming inside my head and muffling every other sound.  
I was melting.  
"I'm so jealous of your hair, it's so silky"  
I felt my lower body moving in frustration, the urge almost unbearable.  
"Do you want to touch yourself? You didn't stop moaning since I started stepping on you, you're so easy to understand, Homura."  
How didn't I notice? I was losing control of my body.  
I wanted it so bad it almost hurt.  
But how could I?  
As I touched my back, looking for a way to satisfy my need, I grasped my slip, and pulled.

"You are a sharp girl Homura, I knew you could get it."  
I was doing something so shameful, in front of my friends and Madoka.  
And I wasn't stopping.  
"So you couldn't control yourself anymore? Why is it? Are you horny?"  
"Yes."  
I was so embarrassed, my face red from both shame and excitement.  
The humming slowly got higher in pitch, becoming a steady hiss.  
"Come on, face up, I want to give you a reward!"  
I turned around quickly, and waited for my prize while still using my underwear to quiet my frustration.  
I couldn't hear the voices anymore.  
My moans were the only sound in this weird space.

After a minute of painful pleasure, Madoka finally revealed my reward.  
With her big toe she moved the blindfold from my right eye, and let me see the lack of panties under her skirt.  
I was so embarrassed.  
She had a wonderful look on her face, she was making me feel the most important person in the entire world, by stepping on my head.  
I was so freaking embarrassed.  
But the thought quickly dropped from my mind, leaving a blank space I was filling with ecstasy.  
"You see Homura, I also feel really good while stepping on you. That's why i'm so happy."  
I started moving my hands harder and harder as the words flowed from her mouth.  
Her thing was covered in clear lubricant, her clitoris swollen over her beautiful lips.  
"You know Homura, I kinda want to see you cum."  
She finally would have let me climax over this incredibly frustrating situation.  
I couldn't understand.  
"Really? Can I cum?"  
"Of course you can, but that's only if you can describe your situation very clearly."  
If that's the deal, I was definitely in.

I started talking: "I, Homura Akemi.."  
"You're doing well, go on!" Her amused voice being the only thing I needed.  
".. I, Homura Akemi, am being stepped on the forehead by Madoka Kaname," and I weirdly feel home "my panties are biting into my pussy" i'm so ashamed "and I am going  
to orgasm."  
Madoka quickly reviewed my performance: "Very good, one more time now, please."  
How could I resist.  
"I, Homura Akemi, am being stepped on the head by my best friend, " I love her "my hands are tied behind my back, and I'm masturbating by making my panties bite into  
my pussy," quicker, quicker "and I'm going to cum."  
I heard the girls snickering at my shameless and pervert display of affection.  
No words now, just a little movement of her foot.  
"I, " I'm going to come "Homura Akemi, am being stepped " I'm coming "on the head by the girl I love, and I'm..."  
I suddenly stopped describing, my throat way too busy to continue.  
All that came out of my mouth was a long howl, high and low and high again, multiple waves of prolonged pleasure shaking my body, every nerve and every cell screaming, asking for more and more of that impossible sensation.

"Woah Homura, you came really hard! But you haven't had enough yet, right?"  
I wasn't capable to answer in time: Madoka took my ankles and put my legs behind my head.  
My private parts were completely exposed, my whole body under her control.  
"I'm gonna make you cum so much more than that, Homura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my fanfiction, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I basically turned the original doujin into a writing, I really enjoyed the theme and the anxiety in the whole story, as well as the dom/sub relationship between Madoka and Homura, which I believe is absolutely plausible.  
> I plan to continue this story, making it into something that suits me better than the original.
> 
> As usual, polite criticism and grammar correction are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sayasuki's Doujinshi “M☆M Erotic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my primary language, so beware of possible (probable) grammar mistakes

“You're so beautiful down here, Homura.”  
I was lying on the ground, face up, my hands tied behind my back, my legs over my head in that uncomfortable and shameful position.  
She was kneeling, her hands ripping what was left of my stocking off, and shifting my panties to expose my intimacy.  
I was still shaking in pleasure, but she wanted me to have more.  
“It's my first time looking to a girl's part from so close”  
I was her first time.  
The thought relaxed my trembling limbs.

I could feel her looking at me, as I fumbled for something to at least slow her down.  
She touched me.  
“You smell good, it makes me shiver in appetite”.  
When did she started being like that?   
Madoka have always been both the lead I followed and the one person I desperately tried to protect.  
But she was something else in that moment.  
Softly she moved through the inside of my thighs, tickling me.  
Her hands curious, massaging the outer parts.  
The awkwardness of the situation started to subside, voices still around me.  
Madoka herself wanted to make me feel good, anything else could stop existing.  
Maybe she wanted it too much.

As she touched my bud, a strong wave of pain ran through my body, still too sensitive from the previous climax.  
“Please stop, it's too soon!”  
“I just want to make you feel better.”  
I heard her voice crack.  
“I'm begging you, just wait a moment!”  
She neither answered nor stopped.  
“Please...”  
“You're already feeling better! if you could look at how beautiful you look Homura...”  
Her words moved my body, once again, as the strong pain turned into an even stronger pleasure.

Then I realized it: I was touching her.  
Her lower body was keeping my tied hands from moving.  
I could clearly feel the fabric of her panties.  
My mouth opened.  
“Oh, you didn't noticed?”  
I turned my head in embarrassment.  
“Don't you worry, I want you to touch me.”  
Really?  
“Of course, I want you to touch me a lot down there”  
Her smiley voice. My smiley heart.  
I wanted to make her feel so good.

“Uh!”  
“Does it hurt? I'm sorry...”  
“No, it wasn't pain. You're very gentle with your hands, Homura!”  
She was so nice to me.  
We both started moaning, she seemed so happy.  
She was happy, because of me.  
I tried to keep going as hard as I could, but everything in my person was numb, everything in my body asked for more.  
-You're beautiful Homura-  
I came, it was unexpected, stronger and shorter than before, a thunder lighting up the dark sky inside of me.  
And it left me emptied.

“I really wanted to come too.”  
Did I disappointed her?  
I tried my best not to.   
I just.  
“I'm sorry..”  
“Don't worry Homura.”  
Her voice was still happy, maybe she wasn't mad at me.

Hands grabbed my right ankle.  
I could feel the grasp of a rope knot keeping my leg spread and pulled up.  
The left limb received the same treatment.  
I was almost suspended, with only the upper part of my back touching the ground.  
In this uncomfortable position my lower body started to get numb, as the blood pumped stronger and stronger in my brain.  
“Would you like to make me happy Homura?”  
Of course I would.

Something hot was slowly descending on my face.  
A beautiful fragrance emanated from it.  
I instantly understood.  
I was longing for it with all my body, which was shaking to make her fall faster on my mouth.  
I pulled out my tongue.  
I felt the heat.  
We finally collided.

I was eating her out.  
She was so soft, little, I could see her lips moving as my tongue kept exploring and tasting her, the flavor of spiced up heaven.  
Every time she moaned, waves of energy swept through my body.  
“Is it ok? Am I doing ok?”  
“Don't stop, Homura.”  
She was barely able to talk, she was crazy with what I was doing.  
I almost cried in happiness, caring not to stop.  
Then I felt something wet touching my crotch.

We were one.  
She started relieving my urge as I kept relieving hers.  
She was so generous to me.  
Hungrily, I felt her mouth and tongue exploring every little part of my intimacy, little vibrations shaking me as she sobbed from pleasure.  
Like the thread on a screw, we were an infinite loop moving forward toward the maximum gratification.  
We reached the highest spot so fast I couldn't even notice.  
I felt her hips moving faster, her tongue a bit slower.  
Madoka was coming.  
Because of me.  
That thought prolonged the spiral once more, taking me to the most breathtaking sensation I could imagine.  
Pure bliss.  
But even heaven will eventually fall.  
Hands, laughs, something was crazily wrong.  
I felt them on my legs and chest.  
The girls around me started screaming insults to me and Madoka.  
“Madoka, what's going on?? Where are you??”  
No answer.  
Their nails wanted my skin.  
Their throats longed for my blood.  
My flesh ripping.  
Pain.

I woke up with a potent jerk, feeling sweaty and weirdly excited, tears in my eyes.  
Madoka was beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it!  
> The first one was a close render of the original work, but I wanted to continue the story my way, so I wrote about a less "tentacly" intercourse.  
> The last chapter is on its way, and it's going to be fully original content!
> 
> Thanks again for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up as I tried to stop weeping.  
“Homura, what happened?”  
I was still shocked, barely able to talk.  
“Don't worry, it was just a bad dream; actually, a bad end to a pretty good dream.”  
That was a mistake.  
“Really? What was that dream about?”  
Indeed, a mistake.  
I didn't like to lie to Madoka, but I didn't want to tell her about the dream either.  
Not a single detail was forgotten, not a smell or touch.  
I saw her as the girl who tied me up and gifted me pleasure.

“I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it”  
“Come on, you know you can tell me anything!!”  
She kissed me on the cheek, while started poking a finger at the side of my chest.  
She knew my weak points, and she wanted to know about the dream.  
I started laughing in spasms.  
“I can't even breath this way, stop it Madoka, stop!!!”  
“Start talking then!”  
Her broad smile was full of anticipation and curiosity.  
“It was really weird and about you, I can't...”  
“ABOUT ME??? Now it's a order.”  
I flushed.  
Obviously.  
She kissed me on the lips this time, softly.  
“There's nothing I wouldn't like about you.”  
I answered her kiss fiercely, the dream left me hungry with lust.

The contact between our lips lasted a good minute, before she drifted away from me.  
Still needing to relieve her curiosity, she resumed the questioning.  
“Now, I want to know about your dream, and you don't want to tell me: how do we settle this?”  
“Please Madoka, it's not that important.”  
“Every time you tell me details, I will do something to you.”  
Come on.  
I knew her really good: while innocent in public, she could let go of every constraint when excited about something.  
She could almost become the same devil I dreamt about.

“Okay...”  
Looking downwards onto the bedsheets, I started talking about my wet dream.  
I expected her to be shocked, but she just kept quiet, smiling and flushing at every dirty detail.  
On the other hand, my voice cracked almost costantly, feeling like this situation was just the continuation of my dream: I was feeling almost forced to talk, and the deeper I went in describing my feelings, the more embarrassed and excited I was.  
I didn't even care about the prize, I just wanted this feeling of complete openness and vulnerability to keep increasing in strength.

“S-s-so you didn't make me come?”  
I stopped my story for a moment to relieve a bit of tension. She was trembling.  
“It's too much, isn't it? I'm sorry Madoka, I shouldn't have told you anything about my twisted mind. Now let's forget it.”  
“Twisted?”  
“YES! I'm not normal, how could somebody get turned on by being stepped on the head?”  
“Homura, come on, it was just a dream.”  
“It wasn't just a dream! I...”  
“Enough, Homura”  
She was angry at me.  
And I was so sorry.  
“Now you are going to end what you started.”  
“Madoka, it makes us both feel unconfortable, I don't...”  
“I said enough.”  
She stood up smiling, picked her ribbon from the desk, and tied it over my mouth.  
“If you don't want to end what you started, I'm gonna figure it out by myself.”

She was pretending to be mad at me.  
Despite being a barely acceptable actress, guilt still burnt inside my stomach.  
“So what happened then? Was I disappointed?”  
I nodded.  
She slowly took me by the hand and let me off the bed.  
“Do you want to make up for it?”  
Her smile.  
I tried to take the ribbon off to talk, but she stopped my hands and did it herself.  
I told her about how she tied my legs up and sit on my mouth to pleasure her.  
She flushed.  
I flushed.  
“I'm not gonna be so harsh with you now.”  
She put the ribbon back over my mouth, and pulled my hands down.  
She wanted me to kneel on the floor.  
I obeyed.

She sit on the side of the bed.  
“I want to place my feet on your legs.”  
She was using my dream against me.  
I gave her a grim look, but nodded anyway.  
She smiled.  
“I knew you would have liked it. I'd really like to feel your skin barefoot, can you help me?”  
I slowly took her socks off, one at the time, and pulled up my nightdress.  
My head was spinning, still unable to understand if it was dream or reality.  
Despite the awkwardness of the situation, I convinced myself that nothing could change between me and Madoka, so I took a step forward: I wanted my dream to keep going.  
I started to take her pajama's pants off, caressing each leg slowly as I pulled down.  
Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure: she tried to keep acting as strong and dominant, but for the most part she just wanted to relax and enjoy my attentions. 

Once her legs were naked, I touched softly her feet as I placed them on the higher part of my thighs.  
It felt amazing.  
The dream dug through my inner desires, some of which even I didn't know about.  
Being both the girl controlled by Madoka and the firm ground she could walk onto, that was the sensation I had when she touched me.  
She started moving her toes to better feel my bare skin, and the chills from my dream kept presenting themselves even stronger.  
I moved my hands towards Madoka's crotch, I wanted to make her feel good, better.  
Her eyes were constantly closed, soft sighs dying inside her throat.  
I pulled her panties aside.  
Even though we already touched each other this way, this time was completely different: I were exactly where I wanted to be, and the love I always kept to myself flowed through my veins toward my fingers.

She was wet.  
I look upwards waiting for confirmation.  
“I'd be really happy if you kept going.”  
She smiled.  
That smile able to melt even the hardest of metals.  
I touched her.  
For long minutes I focused only on her moist lips and clitoris.  
Pants coming out of her mouth, stronger and stronger.  
When I put my finger inside her, she gasped in surprise, and then started breathing heavily again.  
She was almost climaxing when I stopped.  
I wanted to taste her.  
The look I gave her was filled with hunger and supplication.  
She agreed and untied the ribbon off my mouth and placed the ribbon by her side.  
“Don't go easy on me.”  
I quickly obeyed.

Her sublime taste was matched only by the sound of her moaning, and the grip of her fingernails on my scalp, and the feeling of her pleasure.  
She came.

As a reward, she made me stand up, my neck close to her face, and tied the band around my neck, as if it was a collar.  
I couldn't keep from touch her hand as she pulled the last strip of fabric to form her usual ribbon.  
I frowned.  
“You deserved it, it was indescribable.”  
The smile I pulled off must've been really broad, because it made her chuckle.  
She kissed me, releasing all my embarrassment.

Taking me by the arm, she placed me on the bed, and lied beside me.  
I tried to turn my body towards her, but she stopped me.  
“Chest up, don't move, and relax.”  
Then she kissed me.  
It was not a soft kiss, not even a sweet one: it was the strong kiss of a lover.  
Her hands touched my body, caressed my hair, as her mouth jumped between my neck and my ear, back to my lips again.  
I tried to hold back, but when her fingers pulled up my nightgown waves of heat took over me.  
She almost teared up my panties.  
Madoka could be so strong and determined at times.  
She didn't care to be gentle, she just wanted to see me crying with pleasure.

Even though she was just touching the outer parts of my pussy, it almost felt like I was surrounded with the heat of Madoka's body.  
She kissed my lobe, and softly said: “You are so beautiful, Homura.”  
My dream, all over again.  
I unexpectedly orgasmed, a long scream of pleasure, the release of all tensions.  
I turned my head towards Madoka and kissed her.  
She placed her hand on my neck, touching the ribbon.

We both fell asleep, hoping to dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!
> 
> This story eventually ended.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, even though the last chapter needed a bit of extra inspiration to come to life.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and if so, you might want to follow me for more.  
> Thank you!


End file.
